Love the Way You Lie
by imsavannah
Summary: Spencer finds out that Toby is on the A team. Was everything a lie?
1. Chapter 1

She was gasping for air but she couldn't seem to find any. She felt like her whole life had just come crumbling down and the load was on top of her. Pressing her lungs and making her insanely nauseous. Toby stared at her guiltily knowing he was the reason she felt like this. He spoke up, "Spencer, you have to calm down….You-"

"Stop it" she managed to get out not letting Toby finish. Her rapidly shaking body was making Toby really concerned. He took a few steps toward a doubled over Spencer with an outstretched hand. He thought maybe he could at least get her to sit on the couch instead of the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me…Don't come _near_ me" she said making Toby flinch at the coldness in her voice. Toby obeyed Spencer's wishes and went to the other side of his apartment. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor opposite Spencer. Tears starting forming in his eyes and he too, was feeling nauseous.

The tears were falling freely now as Spencer looked up. The room was spinning and everything was a blur from all the tears in her eyes. She wrapped her hands around her stomach feeling vulnerable and extremely sick. The only reason Spencer hadn't left by now was because she physically was not able to. She couldn't even stand. Her knees were weak and her head was spinning.

The stayed liked that for a while, neither of them knowing what to say or think.

Spencer mustered up enough strength to stand, although it took all her power. Her knees were still wobbling and her body was still shaking. She looked at Toby. Her vision still impaired from her tears. Who even was he? Spencer had no idea.

"Was everything a lie?" She choked out, "This past year…our relationship…our love." Hearing herself say it aloud made caused her sobs to take control of her and she was back to gasping for air.

Toby stood up shakily at her sudden outburst. "My love for you is not a lie," he said looking sincere.

"I trusted you with _everything_. I gave you _everything_," she yelled, her anger towards him increasing every second now.

"You never told me about A," he murmured quietly.

"Are you fucking serious with that? You know why I didn't tell you…I didn't tell you to protect you…You know what A is capable of. God, you're so twisted Toby…." She couldn't even finish what she wanted to say because she was sobbing once again.

She didn't even notice Toby had moved until he was right in front of her.

"Spencer," he said. He said it the way he always said it to her. His actions made Spencer even angrier.

"Get away from me!" she sobbed. Her arms started flailing trying to create distance from Toby. She turned her hands into fists and started pushing Toby's chest uncontrollably.

Her actions didn't hurt Toby physically, but emotionally, he was a mess. Tears fell from his eyes because he knew that he was the reason for her pain…and that was the worst feeling in the world.

Suddenly, Spencer took a deep breath, turned on her heels and ran out of his loft.

**Sooo depressed Toby is on the A team. I still believe he loves Spencer and is a good person. Spencer is going to be so crushed when she finds out. :( ...Yeah so i don't if this is just a one-shot or if i should do more... let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Spencer, I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling right now," Aria mused, squeezing Spencer tighter and rubbing her back. "But time heals all right? He's a douchebag…and you're amazing…His loss not yours."

"Don't call him that," Spencer sniffled, leaning further into her best friend.

"Spencer" Aria sighed sympathetically. She figured Spencer was probably still in the denial state.

"It's just too hard to accept right now. I just…I keep picturing some of the memories we've had and all the things that he's said to me and done for me. It doesn't make sense…they had to be real…" Spencer choked.

Aria was silent. She really didn't know what she would do if she found out that Ezra had been playing her the way Toby had been to Spencer. Even the thought made her stomach twist…poor Spencer.

Tears began streaming down Spencer's face again and Aria really didn't know what to do. "I wish there was something I could," murmured Aria meekly, her heart breaking at the sight before her. Spencer was one to cry a lot. In fact, Spencer could only recall a few times she had seen Spencer cry. Two of them revolved around Toby. What a douchebag Aria thought again.

Spencer pulled away. "Actually, Aria I kind of want to be alone right now. You've been here all morning."

Aria hesitated. "Are you sure?" she asked. Spencer nodded.

"Hey, you know if you ever need anything…even if it's just a hug I'm here. Seriously just call me. It doesn't matter when or where…I'll be there," Aria reassured, getting up to leave Spencer's room at her request.

Spencer gave Aria a half smile in spite of herself. "Thanks Aria," she replied.

"Love you Spence," Aria called as she turned and walked down the hall.

When Aria left, Spencer looked around her room trying to find anything to do to keep her mind off of crying. She was sick of crying. That's basically all she has done for the past two days. She decided on turning on her TV and thought that maybe getting lost in someone else's drama might help take her focus off of her own.

Unfortunately, after about ten minutes of flipping through Friends and Say Yes to the Dress she realized TV therapy just wasn't working. She glanced at her phone sitting on her desk across the room. It had been turned off for two days and she liked it that way for now. She figured no one could hurt her if no one could reach her.

Spencer concluded that maybe some homework would help get her mind off things. Where was her physics book? Her eyes wandered around the room and finally fixated where her physics book was. However, her eyes were actually focused on where the physics book was sitting, rather than the actual book. She was staring at the rocking chair. The one thing in her life that used to make her feel safe and warm…and loved. Spencer abruptly stood up, her book falling to the floor, grabbed the chair hastily and placed it in the guestroom. There it would stay…for now.

**Sorry this chapter isn't as good...I've never done more than one chapter for a story so this was hard for me but whatever. I think i know what i want to do next chapter...I didn't want Toby to be in it right away again because I feel like Spencer wouldn't want to see him that much so soon after finding out...But he'll be around next chapter somehow.**


End file.
